Memories
by Mysterous951
Summary: Charlie never expected to return home, but she did instantly once she heard her hometown where her family still lives fell into the hands of a cult. As she returned though, she did not expect to run into the past she tried to run away from. Especially on the first day of her arrival.
1. Welcome Home

Chapter Text

Charlie never expected to return home after spending a little over a couple of decades away from it all. She had no complaints of how her life was as she grew, but she had a feeling there was more to life out of her hometown. The young woman wanted to live an adventurous life and see the whole world as years had passed by. She has encountered several people along the way, but there were very few that has left a scar or a loving memory she has tried to let go of as years continued to pass. Charlie has been living the life she had dreamed of for years. Though once hearing her family struggle with what's been happening to the town, she hurried home.

"I can't believe I'm back home..." Charlie mumbled, bewildered with the feeling of nostalgia blending into one odd emotion, "It looks like a lot has changed... what in heavens name turned this town into a fortress wasteland?"

She exited the bus, breathing in the unfamiliar air that reminded her nothing of home. Charlie was saddened by how different the town has become. Now she understood why her family called her back home. Slight depression fell upon her since she saw nothing familiar in the town. Discomfort began to grow inside her that she had difficulty accepting of what has happened and was impatient on finding the source of it all. Charlie walked around, examining the whole area as she was heading home. She felt uneasy by how her home was no longer home sweet home when she explored the county. As she did though, there came one man she never expected to see in her life reappear before her.

The young woman wanted to avoid him at all costs, but she was detected instantly, "Charlie...?"

"Hm? Who? Me?" She tried to pretend she was not who he called out, "I think you're mistaking me as someone else. My apologies, sir." Charlie chuckled awkwardly with uneasiness.

"I'm not an idiot, pup. Just because several years have passed does not mean I'd forget that face of yours." The brute looking man responded with meager annoyance, "Let alone forget that attitude of yours." He scoffed.

"What? Why are you calling me pup? Is that the nickname you called-"

"Charlie!" He barked, expecting honesty from her.

"Fine. Yes... it's... it's me." She sighed deeply, feeling pathetic for surrendering so easily, "Never expected to see you here, Jacob Seed." Charlie looked up at him with slight irritation, hoping her announcing his full name would annoy him in turn.

Jacob Seed- A man of few words, but several actions. He was a ruffian the time he encountered Charlie. A little hot headed, aggressive if treated wrongly, and a bit of a... control freak would be putting it lightly. More like a somewhat forceful man by the cause of his time in the army. Charlie met him during his worst time in his life and she wanted to help him get back on his feet. As a couple of years together passed, their time together was wonderful, but as their time furthered, it turned into something that seemed more like wishful thinking if being honest with each other. After one huge explosion of a fight, Charlie left him without another word. After that, everything disappeared in the blink of an eye. She tried to wash away that memory, but it of course stayed as a scar she tried to no longer recall.

"Jacob is just fine. Thanks." Jacob growled, yet tried to hide his look of annoyance just to avoid conflict, not wanting to face what happened last time, "What are you doing here?" He cocked his head to the side slightly, his brows furrowing.

"That is none of your business. So if you'll excuse me." She walked passed him, nudging him harshly in the side, showing she still hates him from last time.

"Are you fucking serious? You're still holding onto what happened last time? It happened fifteen fucking years ago!" Jacob's hands turned into tight fists, trying to hold back his anger.

Charlie didn't turn back. She didn't listen to him. She just continued to walk forward, wanting to forget everything about him and their past.

"Typical..." She spoke under her breath, trying to calm herself down from the feel of anger that built up inside her, "Always a stubbornly infuriating asshole!" She said, when in all honesty, she was one to talk, "Why the hell is he here?!" Charlie growled, her resentment toward him returning eagerly, "Why did he- Oh! My-?!"

"Charlie? Is that you?" A man bumped into her, making her take a couple steps back, "Oh, how God brings things back in mysterious ways. It must be a blessing from God to lead you here, child."

Oh, for Christ's sake... not him... Charlie thought to herself, the pit of her stomach boiling with unpleasantness, "My apologies, but I think you're mistaking me as someone-?!"

The man gently grabbed hold of Charlies wrists and turned them a little, her palms facing up, "You still have the scars..." He impulsively massaged it softly with his thumbs as though it was something he cherished painfully, "And the blue and green eyes of yours that glows so brightly is something I would never forget in my life." A faint chuckle escaped, his eyes looking straight into hers.

Not this again... not here... not now... not EVER! Charlie looked down instantly, trying to calm her racing heart. She yanked her hands away from him and masked her pained look with a glare. "I have no time for a man like you!" She snipped, "I do not have time to go down memory lane with a man like you, Joseph!" Charlie passed by him, not giving him a chance to speak, "I need a goddamn drink..."

Joseph Seed- A man of many words of wisdom. One who was becoming a preacher the time Charlie encountered him. She didn't fully believe in God, but she did believe there was a higher up. The two clicked easily, but as his years of preaching continued, it began to irritate her since that was all they spoke about. The young woman didn't have much of a complaint, but when their time together was becoming thin, she felt she was practically abandoned by the man who she thought saved her. He did technically heal her from her sorrows which helped her end her self-harm, but she felt she wasn't becoming healthy mentally so she just up and left. Charlie did suffer through the feel of guilt, but it slowly lessened as time passed.

The young woman massaged her temple by the cause of annoyance that continued to rise. She was hoping that her migraine would end soon, and yet it just continued to get worse, especially after bumping into the last man she wanted to see.

"Why are you doing this to me, God? Why him? Why them?!" She growled, "Screw this..." Charlie groaned, trying to find a way to avoid the next man.

"Charlie? What are you doing in Hope County?" Charlie was so close to avoiding this next man, but was right in view point when the man turned the direction she was heading.

The young woman wanted to keep walking, but by her cause of stopping in place, she had no choice, but to turn, "John Seed..." She sighed as she turned, trying to force a fake grin on her face.

John Seed- A man of several words who is known to be quite the charmer. He was in law school the time she encountered him. She met him through a friend that attended the same university as him. And as she spent time with him, she fell into his trap within a matter of seconds. Charlie thought she was special because of his sweet nothings that was always whispered into her ear as they held each other close, but as time passed, she noticed he spoke nothing, but lies. But she felt she should have expected that since he was becoming a lawyer and yet still fell for him. Though once she saw him with a woman named, Holly, she left without a second thought given.

Wait a sec... Charlie thought to herself, everything suddenly connecting, Don't tell me...

The young man walked up to her, about to question her presence, until Jacob and Joseph appeared alongside him. Charlie froze in place. She didn't exactly know how to react to all three of the men that stood before her. The young woman felt discomfort begin to arrive as the three men looked at each other with confusion before looking back at her.

"Charlie...?" They all said in unison.

"Of course..." A deep sigh escaped as she felt both, stupid for not realizing she practically encountered a family at separate times and awkwardness as she bumped into all the men she did not want to encounter ever again in her life, "The Seed brothers... should have known..." The young woman shook her head, laughing faintly, feeling both, pathetic and complete and utter idiocy as she was stared at by all three men she had a past with.


	2. Relief

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" John questioned, his brows furrowed as he slowly approached her.

The other brothers stayed behind, having a feeling she would answer John before either of them. Charlie ended up clenching her hands little by little as John inched closer and closer to her. A sudden, awkward chuckle left her lips, her hands tightened at maximum tightness, leading to feeling as though they were burning.

"Oh, John..."

She couldn't look away from his clear blue eyes even if she wanted to. Charlie felt she was planted to the ground as he was just inches away from her, but once she felt John's warm hand touch her wrist gently, it hurt. It hurt her to where she felt his hand was as hot as a burner, leading her to feel as though she was struck by fire. Once that feel reached her skin, she yanked her hand away swiftly.

"Stay away from me! All of you!" She screamed out, leading her to gasp.

Charlie felt she was a little rude by the sudden shout that by habit, she was about to apologize. Just by the thought of apology, her pride swallowed her tongue. Before she knew it, she bolted.

"Charlie! Wait!" John was about to run after her, but he felt his chest suddenly tighten after seeing her pained eyes.

The oldest brother, Jacob, ran after her instantly, suddenly tackling her.

"Let me--"

"Be quiet!" Jacob hissed, covering her mouth.

The young woman got outraged and frightened at the same time. She was about to bite his hand, but once she heard gunshots, she bit her tongue, following Jacob's orders.

"Let's go!" Before Charlie had any chance to protest, Jacob threw her over his shoulder and ran.

"Take her to a remote area in the woods!" Joseph tried to say quietly so others could not hear, but loud enough for Jacob to follow orders.

Jacob followed orders and tried to head to a remote area. With minutes passing by, he reached an area near a waterfall that seemed remote enough for them to finally stop.

"Put me down you stupid neanderthal!" Charlie pounded as hard as she could on his shoulder blade, hoping he'd finally set her down.

Jacob groaned quietly so Charlie couldn't hear she was succeeding. Once he stopped, he finally set her down. A deep sigh escaped, followed by a groan of annoyance.

"For Christ's sake... still as stubborn as before." He huffed out, giving her a deathly glare.

"You're one to talk!" She growled, straightening out her disheveled clothes, "Was it seriously necessary for you to throw me over your shoulder? I had enough stamina to run, you prick!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He marched up to her, "You should be thankful I even took you away from that death trap! Who knows if you would've made it out of there alive! If you died there, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself! Fuck! I don't even know how I'd..." He paused, hiding his look of stress, "You know what? Fuck it..." He rumbled mildly, turning away from her, "I'm... I'm just glad to see you're safe..." He mumbled.

"What did you just say?" Charlie furrowed her brows, wondering if she heard him correctly.

"Forget it! Just... just stay here until the coast is clear." Jacob glanced behind himself, irritation still simmering inside.

Charlie stride towards him, annoyed by him walking away, "What the hell is going on here? Why did people shoot at you guys? What did you-- oh for Christ's sake... you're the reason why I was called back... aren't you?" The young woman questioned, stepping back.

"What? What nonsense are you babbling on about?" Jacob turned, looking at her with confusion.

"You guys are the reason I was called back? You guys are the ones that formed this... this idiotic cult my family was talking about?!" She snipped with a glare.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Jacob gave a look of bewilderment as he turned to face her.

"What the hell are you guys planning to gain from this? Why are you causing such chaos in my own hometown?! What's the purpose of this whole absurdity?!" She grasped her hands, her chest beginning to tighten, leading her to groan, "Why do you guys always have to ruin my life?!" Charlie looked up at him, tears escaping her eyes, exposing a look of agony and acrimony.

Jacob didn't know how to react to the look he just witnessed. He felt devastated just by the way she was gazing at him. The brute looking man grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck, looking at the ground, trying to lessen the sting he received after seeing such a look.

"Charlie..." He huffed out, raising his head, "Look... I..." Jacob didn't know what to say at this point.

The oldest brother stayed silent for several seconds. He didn't know what he needed to say, let alone wanted to say. Jacob felt he needed to apologize, but for what? What exactly would he even gain from it? He felt he'd hurt her even more. Which is the last thing he wanted to do. But he also felt he had to bring up the past neither of them wanted to reopen. Neither would ever want to open a wound they both thought would heal in time. Well, Charlie's wound healed, but Jacob's didn't.

Ever since the war, he's never been able to forget about anything. He regrets every mistake he can't take back. If given the chance to change everything, he'd take them all. He chuckled by the thought though.

What is the purpose of regret if the feel of pain is to learn from past experiences? He thought to himself as he shook his head, looking down, letting out a pathetic laugh, I need to fix this... but how? He acknowledged Charlie, trying to clear his mind to speak up, "Charlie... look..." He sighed, "About back then. I... I didn't mean--"

"Shut up..." Charlie whispered as she covered her ears, shutting her eyes firmly, "Shut up!" She looked up at him sharply as though throwing daggers at him, gripping her upper arms, looking terrified and bitter, "Why... why did you have to reappear in my life?" She covered her eyes that were spilling out tears, her voice crackling as though she was starting to suffocate.

The young woman peeked behind herself, wondering how deep it was at the bottom of the waterfall. She breathed heavily, trying to build up her courage. Charlie was about to each time Jacob inched closer to her, but jolted and halted when he yelled.

"Charlie! For God's sake listen to me!" He barked, gasping, not meaning to snip at her, "Christ... Charlie... I... I am so-- Charlie!"

Right when he was just half a foot away, she fell back purposefully. She put complete faith in surviving. Though deep in her mind, she didn't care which end result was going to be given to her. The young woman just wanted to not face her scarred past.

She opened her eyes once she splashed into the water. A faint smile appeared on her face, closing her eyes, lastly sensing reassurance. She didn't keep track of how long she was under water. Charlie felt there was no need to breathe after what she faced, but she was pulled out of the water.

She coughed once she was brought up to the surface, "Wh-What the hell?! Why--?!" Charlie jolted, a bit concerned, but relaxed it wasn't any of the brothers.

"Oh, thank God." The young man chuckled with a huff, looking relieved to see she was still breathing.

"Rook!" He was called out.

He looked behind himself, standing up.

"Who are you...?" Charlie asked, looking up at him.

"Junior Deputy." He gave a soft smile with a small laugh, "But you can call me Rook." He held out his hand to help her up, "And you?"

She was gawking him, not noticing she was looking like an idiot until she regained her senses, "My apologies..." Charlie laughed lightly, "My name's--"

"Charlie!" She was called out by one of the brothers.

"Not them again..." Rook groaned, "Follow me. You're safe now." He grabbed her hand impulsively, leading her away from one of the brothers.

Charlie's heart raced once she felt the warm hand of the man who saved her. A small smile ran across her face, leading her to squeeze his hand a little.

"Thank you..." She whispered, closing her eyes for a couple of seconds, finally feeling safe in her hometown.

Rook looked at her with a smile and a nod, leading Charlie to blush, "No problem at all, miss. No problem at all." He whispered in turn with a chuckle as they continued to run away from one of the Seed brothers.


	3. Preparation

The older brother picked up his receiver and spoke with a calm yet irritated voice. "Code red, everyone. Code red..." Jacob groaned, irritated at both, himself and at Charlie.

"What the hell do you mean?! How the fuck could you lose her?!" John was the first to instantly yell through the handheld transmitter.

"Things happen for a reason, John. You mustn't let Wrath take control of you." Joseph jumped in, leading John to hide a groan of frustration, "What happened?" He questioned calmly.

"I..." Jacob fell silent for a moment, "She ran and jumped down a waterfall right after I set her down." He lied, not wanting to bring up the real reason.

"Fucking Christ..." John spoke lowly to himself before pressing the button to respond, "Did she make it down safely?" He asked, trying to stay calm as Joseph suggested.

"Yeah, but it appears she's in the hands of the Dep now." Jacob growled.

"You got to be fucking kid--screw it. What do we do now, Joseph?" John huffed, trying not to lose it.

"We'll get her back soon. John, keep watch on your side if you see any of the Deputy's main allies and Jacob..." Joseph fell silent for a moment, taking a deep breath to keep himself calm, "Go find her. I don't want her to take part in any of this, but if she has to, we need her to side with us at all costs. Understood?"

"Roger that..." The brothers responded with a deep sigh before putting their intercom away.

"Shit..." Jacob growled, irritated at himself for losing her, both in the past and now.

"Fuck..." John gripped his receiver, trying to keep himself at ease.

Joseph sighed, praying they find her soon.

Meanwhile...

"I think we're safe now." The Deputy let go of her hand, catching his breath.

Charlie's hand automatically went cold, making her slightly depressed which confused her. What the hell...? She thought to herself, looking at her hand.

The Deputy cleared his throat, looking over at Charlie, "What connection do you have with the Seed brothers? Are you on--"

"No. None. Not anymore at least..." She replied instantly, sighing deeply as she looked down.

Rook wanted to question on why they called out to her, but with the look of sorrow on her face, he bit his tongue. Without saying anything, he grabbed her hand again and lead the way, not telling Charlie a single thing. Charlie didn't ask, she just followed, wondering why her mind didn't tell her to yank away. She guessed she had a gut feeling she'd be able to trust him. So she did.

Once they reached an abandoned church, he released her hand again, heading to a safe. Charlie looked over at him, curious of what he was doing. The safe opened within seconds and he grabbed some things out. He looked hesitant for a moment, but turned, looked at the items before looking at her.

"Here. You'll need these." He held out his hands, holding tons of important things.

Charlie jolted once noticing a gun, "Why the hell do I need a gun?!" She stepped back.

"With what we're dealing with, you'll definitely need these." The Dep responded with a small laugh.

Charlie was hesitant at first, before giving in and picking up the items, "Why do I need all these?"

"The gun is for in case of emergency, a first aid in case you get hurt, the vest is to keep you safe enough so you can find a place to hide, the map is to help you find safe zones, the intercom is for you to get a hold of me if we get separated, the watch is to keep track of time of course and a compass is on the top of the twelve so you can find your way around." He pointed out all the items and how important they all are, "And... here." Rook handed over a set of clothes, I hope these fit... he thought to himself, "These set of clothes are so you can move faster, flexible enough to avoid shots and getting detected, keep you both warm and cool enough so you don't have to carry a jacket, the lotion is to keep you from getting sunburned, of course," he chuckled, "and lastly..." He turned grabbing another item, "To keep the sun out of your eyes." He laughed lightly, placing a hat on her head.

Charlie looked at all the items, examining each one, "Wow..." She looked up at him with a crooked smile, "How do you know all this?"

"Well, I'm a sheriff. I prepped myself for anything." He laughed a little, "Survival and self-defense are always important whether needed or not." Rook smiled, "As one saying goes, it's better to--"

"Have it, not need it, than to need it, not have it." She cut in with a smile, "Yeah, I learned from my dad. Always gave tips on life before I left this hometown of mine." She laughed lightly, looking back down.

"You grew up here?" He asked, surprised.

"Born and raised." She grinned, "Oh, by the way, do you have a pouch I can have? I feel I'm gonna need one to collect herbs and ammo after seeing what you just handed me." Charlie looked at her supplies, checking every one of them.

Rook looked at her, slightly surprised of hearing this, "Hm? Oh! Y-Yeah, of course. Here." He pulled out a small backpack from the safe.

"Oh, thanks! This will make things much more easier!" She smiled, setting down the supplies before picking up the backpack, "Thanks so much." She set the supplies in the backpack, "What about the ammo?" The young woman looked up, "With this kind of gun, I'm gonna need more than this to survive in this hellhole I assume." She laughed, "Having a handgun with only seven rounds is not good enough. At least not for me with what I have for now." She opened the magazine, checking the amount of bullets inside before pulling back the slide.

"How do you--"

"How do I know all this?" She looked up with a smirk, "Well, like I said, I was born and raised here so my dad helped me on hunting, camping, shooting, and self-defense." She stood up, "Oh, do you also have a holster. Possibly a rifle or a shotgun, too?" She looked at him, curious, "With those kind of fuckers, I assume I'll be needing more than this."

"Um... y-yeah..." He pulled out one of his shotguns and handed a spare holster, "Are you good being up close and personal?" He laughed.

"What do you think?" Charlie's smirk never left as her face was only a few inches away, grabbing the shotgun, pulling back the fore-end with one hand, "Thanks, Rook." She chuckled before backing away, checking out the shotgun, "Any ammo?"

"Y-Yeah. Here." He handed some over, still trying to process her sudden professionalism on guns.

"Thanks, Dep." Her smirk turned into a soft smile, "Hope you can show me around seeing as to how nothing looks the same last I was here..." Her smile faded.

"Of course." He smiled softly with a nod.

"Seeing as to how we're in Jacob's territory, let's head--"

"Deputy..." A sudden chuckle came from his receiver, "I assume you happen to have my girl. I'd like her back."

"Your girl? In what way do you know her?" The Deputy's eyebrows furrowed, glancing over at Charlie.

"Oh, we happen to know each other from long ago." A faint laugh escaped, "You have my lady. I want her back. If you don't let me have her, my men will kill yours in a matter of seconds and I'll take you both back to my camp, personally." A growl escaped.

"Fuck you, Jacob Seed!" Charlie grabbed the intercom instantly, "I do not belong to you! I do not believe your threats! And if your men come after me or even him... I swear to God all of your men that come toward us will die by the cause of me. I will have their blood on my own two fucking hands with no goddamn regrets!" She growled, "I do not take threats so lightly. So if you want me... come get me your goddamn self without the use of your men or else I'll find you and kill you myself if I ever see your men come after us. Fucking got that?!"

"Oh, man... the first thing that made me fall in love with you." He laughed, "This'll be fun. Just you wait and see."

"Fuck you, you fucking bastard! Bring it on, asshole!" Charlie yelled, wanting to throw the receiver down on the ground, hard by the cause of frustration, but Rook got it before she did anything to it, after seeing how furious she was.

"We're already at war with them." Rook spoke, putting his receiver away, "Be ready for the worst. He won't kill us since Joseph won't allow him to, but always keep your guard up."

Charlie nodded, trying to cool herself down after what just happened. She placed her hand on her chest to calm her racing heart. The woman closed her eyes, inhaling and exhaling slowly, once she opened her eyes, she held up her gun and shot towards the Deputy, leading him to freeze.

"I hope that was one of his men. 'Cause that asshole was aiming right at us." Charlie spoke, putting her gun away.

Rook turned around to look, still in shock seeing as to how he saw a bullet to the head. He sighed with relief, catching his breath, "Yeah, those are one of theirs." Dep looked back at her, "A sharp shooter, too, hm?" He let out a chuckle, looking at her with amazement.

"Well, I did learn from the best after all, Rook." She looked up with a confident grin, "Hope I don't frighten ya." Charlie chuckled faintly.

"If anything, you're impressing me more than frightening me." He laughed, his look of amazement still plastered on his face, "Anyway, shall we go?" He pointed the way, "Some allies of mine would love to meet a woman like you." He grinned.

Charlie's face became a little warm by the kindness she could see in his amber colored eyes. She couldn't tell what was wrong with her. In the back of her mind, she sort of knew, but she buried it, falling straight into denial so she can focus more on the tasks at hand. The woman tried to ignore the odd emotions as she followed the Deputy to see his allies.

"So... um..." The Dep cleared his throat, "How... how do you know them?"

"Hm? Oh... well... that's gonna be a long story to tell." She chuckled faintly, hoping that'll make the Deputys interest low so she wouldn't have to respond that.

"We have time." He laughed lightly, hoping she'd give in, "But... only if you want to that is..." He looked away, hoping he didn't make her uncomfortable on her first day.

"Okay... well... which one do you want to hear first?" A weak smile appeared with a scoff followed behind.

"Either brother is fine with me." He gave a crooked smile.

"Alright..." Charlie sighed, "First comes Jacob Seed..."

"Okay. Take your time if you have to. No rush." Rook spoke softly, hoping to reassure her.

"Yeah... thanks..." Charlie smiled weakly, "Well, Jacob Seed... he... he was quite a ruffian the first time I met him. And hoo boy was be stubborn as all hell." She laughed, "He was quite a handful that several, even himself, were shocked I stayed beside him. I didn't understand why, but the time I began to understand was..."

"Was...?" He cocked his head to the side, curious.

"Our time in the beginning was rough around the edges of course. We fought like any other couple." She giggled.

"Wait, you guys were together-together?" He questioned, in complete and utter shock.

Charlie nodded with a hum, "I saw him staggering and looking weak. I was worried and by instinct, I offered to help." She smiled a little, "I guess I got the kindness from my mother." Her smile turned into a genuine look, "Always helping others before herself. Anyway... the time it began we... I don't really know how to put it, but I guess we were not levelheaded at all." She laughed.

"Oh?" He laughed along, "What happened?"

"Well, it... it was complicated... we..." Charlie fell silent, trying to build up courage, but as she did, a sudden flashback appeared, one she was not prepared to remember.

'Why can't you ever get things right?! Why can't you listen you damn woman?! How can you fail at such easy tasks?! For fuck's sake! Just get out! Leave! I don't want to deal with you!'

'Fine you asshole! You want me to leave then I'll leave!' Charlie growled, 'I don't want to be around a man like you!'

'What the hell do you mean by that?!" Jacob walked up to her, grabbing her by the wrist.

'Let me fucking go!'Charlie struggled, yanking and pulling away from him as best she could.

'Not until you tell me what you mean by that!' He ended up tightening the grip, leading her wrist to bruise.

"Sonuva..." Charlie groaned, her eyes shutting tightly, "No... stop..."

"Charlie?" Rook looked over, concerned.

"Let me fucking go!" She covered her ears, dropping her shotgun, "Stop it, Jacob! Fucking stop it!" Tears began to shed, she covered her eyes, hiding her sobbing and look of pain as she fell to her knees.

"Charlie?" Rook looked deeply concerned, lightly touching her shoulder.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed out.

Rook backed away instantly, holding up his hands as though surrendering, awaiting for Charlie to calm down. He watched her, pain spreading through his body as he witnessed Charlie's look of sorrow, wishing he could help and wishing he didn't ask about her past. Several minutes passed as Charlie continued to sob...

"Why did he do that to me...?" She choked out, "Why couldn't he just let me go away as he asked? Why, Jacob...? WHY?!"

"Charlie..." The Deputy breathed out, "I am so sorry." He whispered, guilt soon arriving...


	4. Jacob

**Chapter Text**

__I can't believe just seeing him would bring back so many memories...__ Charlie thought to herself, trying to hold in tears as best she could. "Ugh... my damn... head!" She put effort into keeping herself from screaming out the agonizing pain she felt both mentally and emotionally as flashbacks began to act up again, "No... not now..." She whined, closing her eyes, clenching her head as she tried to bear the piercing pain she continued to suffer from within her mind.

__Tell me what the hell you were going to state you goddamn good-for-nothing-__

"No..." Charlie whimpered, struggling to wash away the past.

_****Over Sixteen Years Ago...****_****

"I'm sorry, but I can't go tonight..." Charlie sighs, hoping it'd help her as an excuse, "I know this was planned weeks ago, but I can't. I need to finish on some paper work." She hid her growl, hoping her friend will stop pestering her, "I promise I'll take you out next week as an apology. Okay?" She hoped this will work, and luckily enough, it did.

Charlie sighed deeply, hanging up and putting her phone away. Once she set her phone away, she stopped in her tracks with a growl, suddenly face palming her forehead a few times for how stupid she felt. The young woman's friend tried to get her into a relationship since she's just been so lost into her work to where she avoided having fun almost completely.

Once her friend set her up for a blind date weeks in advance from the day, Charlie was both excited and annoyed. She was interested in socializing with others and felt she should have a little fun in life. Though if having to be honest with herself, she wasn't prepared for a relationship. She especially always hated being set up. Charlie knew her friend meant well, but she was a bit irritated. The young woman wanted to give it a shot, but once the day was coming nearer and nearer, she backed out immediately.

"Why must I always be like this?" She groaned.

"Hey! Get a fucking job you hobo!" Somebody shouted out.

Charlie looked over, wondering what all the commotion was about. She noticed it was a tough looking junky throwing a can at a more brute looking man. The young woman scoffed by the sight of how idiotic a man was acting to the other who looked way tougher than him. She decided to stay in the shadows and examine them, wondering how a redheaded ruffian like him would let the other man bully him. Charlie was filled with disbelief and anger struck her when the man finally went too far once kicking the man's stomach a few times, the redheaded man not even fighting back. Rage arrived, leading her to walk up to him to stop the fight.

"Hey! Leave this gentlemen alone!" She shouted, "What in heavens name has he done to you, huh?" She pushed him by impulse.

"Stay out of this lady!" He growled.

"Make me, you asshole!" She spoke back.

"Why you!" The aggressive man growled, instantly stomping up to her with clenched hands, about to deck her.

Charlie backed away, her eyes widening by what was heading her way. She held her hands up, prepping herself to avoid getting hit, but as she did, she saw a tall man stand in front of her, his back facing her.

"You can hit me, but __never__ a woman!" The brute man grabbed the others hand without effort, gripping it tightly, close to breaking it. "Now get out of my damn sight and leave this lady be! She hasn't done a damn thing to you!" He released the other man's hand.

"How fucking dare you!" The man didn't back down, he was so filled with rage that he wasn't really putting any thought into the outcomes.

Before the outraged man could put his fist in the air, the redheaded one struck him with one helluva punch. Charlie's eyes widened out of surprise once seeing the man down and out. A part of her felt sorry for the guy, but was relieved she didn't get hit. She gawked up at the man who stood before her, not even realizing she was standing there like an idiot. The young woman didn't know what to do, let alone what to say.

__Thank you for standing up for me?__ She thought, sensing it would sound polite, yet also stupid. __I'm sorry you had to stand up for me? No...__ Charlie groaned, rolling her eyes, feeling pathetic. __What the hell do I say?__ The young woman struggled to find the right words.

"Miss?" The brute man cleared his throat, turning around to look at Charlie.

The young woman froze in her spot, a little frightened by the tone in his voice. She couldn't tell if he was angry, annoyed, or just speaking. Charlie didn't sense any negative aura around him, but she surely sensed intensity from him. Once the beastly looking man finally turned around, she was about to faint. His largely rough looking hands looked as though they could snap someone's neck with just one effortless grip. His thinly haired arms looked all ragged, scarred, and burned to the second degree, only lightly covering his strong, muscular arms. His tall, broadly looking figure towering over her led shivers up her spine. Every part of him made her fear him, but once her eyes landed on his, everything felt as though things eased in an instant.

__Wow...__ His crystal blue eyes made all her anxiousness disappear within a matter of seconds, __How can such gentle looking eyes be on a ruffian like him?__ She thought to herself with a small cackle.

She continued to examine his facial features. When she noticed the burn marks and scars on his face, tightness filled her chest. The thought of how much suffering this man went through made her think it must have been tremendously painful. His ruffled up hair and beard looked like he hasn't been cleaned in months.

"Miss?" He called her again, lowering down to her level, face to face.

Charlie finally snapped out of the trance, slowly being led back down to earth once her eyes met his again.

"Um... thanks for..." The man rubbed the back of his neck, looking aside, not exactly knowing what to say either, "Thanks for trying to help." A chuckle left his chapped lips, being followed by a heaved cough, "S-Sorry..." He hit his chest, trying to even out his breathing.

"Are you okay?" Charlie questioned swiftly after noticing him suddenly turn pale.

"Y-Yeah, I'm good..." He sighed out, hiding his weakness.

"Sir, you don't look fine..." A look of deep concern crossed her face.

"I said I'm good!" He barked by habit, making Charlie jolt.

The young woman growled, "I can tell just by the look in your eyes and the paleness on your skin, you're not good at all!" She spoke up with a firm tone.

The man's eyes squinted out of irritation because of the young woman not backing down, "So? I'm gonna die soon anyway." He huffed out a cackle, "I've served my time."

After he said that, Charlie noticed dog tags around his neck, "You fought in the war?" She questioned quietly, "You need to get to a hospital! You're getting weaker by the second!"

The word __weaker__ made him snap. He didn't take that word so lightly. If anything, he found it offensive when being told that. A loud growl escaped his lips. He was about to lose it, but within a matter of seconds, he collapsed.

"Sir!" Charlie yelled out, before he fell unconscious.

_****Present Time...****_****

"Jacob..." Charlie sighed out, a pang hitting her heart.

"Charlie?" The Dep knelt down, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, "Is everything okay? I'm sorry for questioning you about your past. I just thought it'd-"

"It-It's okay... I get it." A small sigh escaped, "You were hoping it'd help you with whatever you're dealing with right now. Right?" She cackled, looking over at him.

"Yeah..." He looked at her, a look of guilt on his face, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Don't worry about it... It may have been awhile since I've last seen and interacted with them, but here's to hoping the weaknesses I knew about them back then are still the same." Charlie gave a small smile at him, before looking ahead, "Shall we get going?" The young woman stood up, grabbing her shotgun and walking ahead.

The Dep was amazed on how she was able to just walk ahead and pretend like it was nothing after he could sense she was going through emotional pain just by the look on her face.

"So... about Jacob-"

"You don't need to talk about him. At least not right now." The Dep stopped her, "Let's just focus on meeting up with my allies. We have to go through this stealthily though. The first group we're gonna have to head to is in __Henban River__. This woman named, Faith Seed, is under control of that area and afterwards we're having to head to __Holland Valley__, best be careful there though, John Seed is known to be a bit-"

"__Sadistic__." Charlie cut in.

"I was going to say __bitter__, but seeing as to how you have some history with them, I guess we can go along with your terminology on him." He chuckled.

Charlie looked over, a smirk running across her face, "Oh, let me tell you, he's one reason I became quite charming. So to speak." She winked, making Deps face unexpectedly heat up.

The sheriff cleared his throat, "I won't disagree, Miss?" He peeked over.

"Young. But just call me Charlie. There's no need for formality, Dep." She responded, not looking over.

"Okay, Charlie." He smiled, looking ahead.

Charlie peeked over with a soft smile appearing on her face. She couldn't understand what it was that made her trust him so quickly, but she just felt a calming aura around him from the very start. A sigh escaped her lips, her mind beginning to fill her up with past memories. Some she missed. Some she regrets. Some she wishes never happened. And some she wishes she could forget. But of course, with her ability to burn everything she sees and hears in her mind, she couldn't forget anything at all, even if she tried. It felt more like a curse than a blessing. People always said she was lucky to have a great memory, but to her, it was nothing, but a nightmare.

Another sigh escaped, looking straight ahead, not even really focusing on what's ahead of her. As she did, her mind wandered to past memories, which led her to continuous sighs.


	5. Faith

Charlie sighed deeply, Why did it have to be them? Why couldn't it be like the Nazi's? She let out a scoff, Whatever... The young woman looked down and closed her eyes to take a breather. "So the next one's Faith, hm?" Charlie looked over at the Dep, "I'm sorry I can't help you on that part. I wish I could, but I've never met a woman named Faith."

"Don't worry about-?! Careful!" The Dep yelled out, stepping back and stopping.

"What the hell?!" Charlie freaked out, seeing her surroundings suddenly change, "What the hell is going on here?!"

"Charlie...? Is that... Is that really you?" A woman said, walking up from behind her.

"That voice..." Charlie stopped, her body suddenly trembling. "Please... PLEASE tell me it's not you... Rachel... Please tell me you are not the Faith the Dep was just talking about..." She sighed deeply while turning around, "You have to be fucking kidding me." The young woman turned her hands into fists, anger continuing to boil, "What a grand fucking day that just appears to be getting better and better as it progresses!" She scoffed, dropping her weapon with anger.

Charlie approached her, glaring daggers at her while walking up to her. She walked around her as if preparing to attack her prey. Trying to build up her fear. Charlie shook her head, a look of disbelief and displeasure.

"You like you've been doing better. But after seeing the Seed brothers, I'm assuming things are just getting worse?" Charlie folded her arms, tilting her head to the side, her glare not leaving.

"Charlie? What in heavens name are you talking about?" Faith looked at her, feeling offended.

"I take it Joseph brainwashed you into joining this cult?" She questioned, looking at the surrounding.

"No! Joseph saved me!" Faith stated instantly, "He's trying to save everyone!"

"Oh is he now?" Charlie breathed out a laugh of disbelief, "It looks like a bit of a messed up way to save them if you ask me." She walked back to her gun to pick it up, "Practically drugging them to see things your way. What kind of religion does that? What kind of savior is that? Huh?" Charlie turned around, trying to hold back her anger for the sake of herself and others she's trying to help.

Faith looked down, a little saddened by Charlie's point of view on this situation. "We're just trying to help everyone we can. Is there anything wrong with that?" The young woman looked up at Charlie, a little frustrated.

"I can why you all are helping these country folks out, but the way you're doing it isn't right!" Charlie stated. "From the things I've been informed, do you think carving one of the deadly sins on ones skin and then slicing the word right off them is good? Do you think hypnotizing others to learn survival and forcing dominance on one is appropriate, practically brainwashing them into killing every civilian that's against your guys' cause? Do you think drugging them just to see your view is right? Do you think patronizing them is helpful? what the hell makes you guys think the way you're doing this is right?!" Charlie's voice began to raise by the cause of anger and irritation after remembering the details her family has told her. "You guys don't only ruin my life, but involve my family in this whole fucking mess?!"

Faith gripped her hands tightly, dumbfounded on what to say at that point. She wanted to try and show Charlie their view, but she didn't want to hurt her like she ended up doing back then. Faith didn't want to hurt Charlie anymore than she already did. And especially after hearing her bring up her brothers.

"Fucking great..." Charlie scoffed, turning around, picking up her gun and hoping to find a way to leave this unknown area.

"I'm sorry..." Faith mumbled.

"What did you say?" Charlie looked over her shoulder, suddenly seeing tears escape Faith's eyes.

"I'm sorry..." She looked up.

"Whatever... it was in the past." She tried to walk off, but was pushed back by the cause of wind. "What the fucking hell?!" Charlie dropped her gun, placing her arms on her stomach, trying to catch her breath by the sudden wind knocked out of her.

"Please... listen to what I have to say..." Faith knelt down in front of Charlie, grasping her hands tightly, giving a look of plead.

Charlie sighed deeply, looking away from Faith, "Make this quick!" She yanked away from her, standing up.

A weak smile appeared of Faith's lips, standing beside her, grabbing hold of charlie's hand. Charlie jolted once Faith touched her hand, wanting to tug away, but she knew it would be a waste of time because she was always the touchy feely type when they knew each other back then. Charlie awaited for what was to come, trying to catch her breath along the way.

**Over Ten Years Ago...**

Charlie's recovery has been improving. She has been more cautious on those she has met after the people she has dealt with the past six years. Her best friend kept a good eye on her as she recovered slowly.

The young woman was walking home from a meeting she had at work. Charlie was tired and couldn't wait to fall on her bed. A faint smile came across her face, looking as though she was daydreaming of the softness on her bed. Awaiting for the comfort to lead her into a deep slumber. She hummed as she walked happily to her apartment, also hoping her roommate made dinner for them. As she was though, she heard ruckus ahead of her. She looked ahead, seeing the cause of it. Charlie groaned, rolling her eyes, knowing she shouldn't help, but it was in her nature. The young woman just couldn't help herself.

"Hey! what the hell are you guys doing?!" The young woman marched up to the two men, angered by their actions, "Why are you doing such things to this innocent young woman?!"

The young woman looked up at Charlie, amazed by her courage to stand up to two men that looked way stronger than her.

"Get lost lady!" One man pushed her away, "Mind your own business! All we're doing is helping this fine young woman out, now aren't we?" The man gave a sly grin to his buddy before giving a perverted look at the victimized woman.

By impulse, Charlie whacked one guy with her bag, and kicked the other in the testicles, instantly grabbing the young woman and bolting off.

"I think we lost them." She looked around carefully, seeing no sight of the assaulter's. "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" Charlie was concerned, noticing how disheveled she looked.

"I'm fine... They didn't... they didn't do anything to me." The young woman replied, suddenly trembling, looking as though she was about to breakdown.

"Shh... it's okay," Charlie pulled her into a protective hug, "You're safe... I'm right here..." She whispered calmly in her ear, trying to relax her.

**Present Time...**

"Charlie?" Faith looked at her, seeing her space out.

"What?" Charlie responded, putting effort into not barking at her again.

"Nothing... just forget it..." Faith sighed, "Let's save this when we're both in a better mood." She waved her hand, vanishing into thin air.

"What? No! There won't be any better mood whenever we see each other! You know that!" Charlie shouted, appearing in front of the Deputy.

"Whoa there." The Dep chuckled lightly, feeling awkward for suddenly being yelled at.

"Ah... s-sorry..." Charlie looked down.

"I'm surprised Faith brought you back..." He said, looking around, to see if anything changed, "I usually end up in unfamiliar areas, passed out on the cold hard ground." He laughed.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Charlie breathed out a weak laugh, "Damn it all to hell..." The young woman whispered to herself, pain suddenly spreading through her as her mind continued to bring up pieces of memories after all the unpleasant reunions.

"Charlie?" The Dep looked at her, concerned of her even more this time as he noticed she tried to hide the look of sorrow.


End file.
